Unexpected Visit
by SkullszEyes
Summary: A girl has come to Neverland, Peter knows its a mistake, so he lets the Lost Boys play with her until sunrise. While they're busy with her, maybe just maybe, he can have more free time with his second-in-command, Felix. [slash]


**Unexpected.**

* * *

><p>The shadow mistakenly brought a young girl to the island. A girl with curiosity in her bright eyes, she smiled as she stared all around her in wonder, not minding that most of the inhabitants that stood a few feet away were boys. They watched her, same curiosity in their eyes, but with a tight edge of hostility. The tall blond with grey eyes watched from the shadows, two boys standing beside him, bows drawn, arrows tipped with dream shade, he'd simply nod his head and they'd shoot this innocent girl.<p>

Before he could, someone walked out from the forest. No curiosity shined from his eyes unlike the others. More of an interest than anything else. He glanced towards the trees where his second-in-command stood, he smiled and turned away. The one in the forest sighed and told the two boys to drop their bows, they did, confused of what they're leader was doing.

"Hello." He alerted the girl, she turned, taking a step back, eyes wide with surprise and fear. He tilt his head to the side, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Peter, Peter Pan. What's your name, if I may ask?"

The boys standing around, confused, moved away from Peter and the girl. Disappearing into the forest. The girl swallowed nervously and looked to the boy, "Wendy."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. This is Neverland, no one is going to hurt you, why don't you come to the camp with me and we'll sort this thing out together." He held out his hand for her to take, smiling to reassure her. She reached her hand out and he took it into his, then he pulled her into the forest. He noticed something dark moving in the sky, his smile faltered and he glared up at it.

He knew he had to deal with the mistake the shadow brought, but he didn't want to seem cruel to a girl that was staying for the night. So he brought her back to the camp, ignoring the Lost Boys whom watched her, noticing she only wore a night gown, that her hair was long, curly and blond. She had exceptional beauty they all never seen for a long time.

They both sat down on the log in front of the fire, he looked at her, "Do you have any brothers?" He asked, wondering if the shadow was at first going for them and instead she was taken in their place.

Her eyes shifted to the movement across from her, boys huddled together, watching. She turned back to Peter and nodded, "Yes. John and Michael, why?"

He couldn't tell her the shadow brought boys to the island, it would scare her. "No reason." He turned to the Lost Boys that were gawking, Peter rolled his eyes and signaled one of them to come here, he did without question. His eyes shifting to Wendy than to Peter with a slight embarrassed blush upon his cheeks.

"Andy, do you mind if you keep Wendy company, she's a guest, so nothing reckless." A warning tone was in his voice and his sweet smile that Wendy didn't pick up on, but the Lost Boy did, he nodded and looked to Wendy.

"Let's go play a game, Wendy." He reached his hand out and she took it, his face brightened as he lead her towards the other boys.

The rustling of the trees on the far side alerted Peter that his second-in-command returned. Peter relaxed as the tall blond walked towards him, he sat down on the log where Wendy was sitting, two inches apart from each other. He glanced to Wendy then back to Peter who was frowning at him.

"You were going to kill her," Peter said.

"Yes. She was brought here accidentally."

Peter glanced at Wendy, two boys grabbing each of her hands and dragging her off into the forest while the others followed after. He was grateful someone was distracting them, usually they waited for orders, talked amongst each other or whined about their families.

"She'll leave at sunrise." Peter quirked his brow.

"Are you giving me an order, Felix?" Peter asked, a grin pulled at his lips, he moved closer to Felix as the older of the two stayed where he was, Felix glared at Peter.

"No. I'm just saying, her family is probably worried about her, also she's a girl, she can't stay here for too long. The boys will long for their mothers."

Peter sighed, he knew Felix was right. Wendy would display motherly acts and once she's gone, he'll never hear the end of the boys crying for a century or two. She has to leave by sunrise and he had to keep the shadow in its place, it shouldn't have made such a mistake in the first place. He looked around, noticing he and Felix were alone for once.

"So, Felix.."

Felix flattened his emotions the moment Peter closed the distance between them, knees touching, hand moving to his leg. Peter's nonchalant smirk and the mischievous gleam in his eyes indicated that Peter was once again in the mood.

"Couldn't you wait til everyone was sleeping, or at least until the girl is gone." Felix seethed.

Peter wrinkled his nose, leaning forwards into Felix. "Some of the boys don't sleep and it's going to be a long night, after she leaves, they'll be talking about her for weeks. Possibly begging for her to visit again, we have no time but the present, Fe-lix." Peter dragged out Felix's name, just to bother him.

Felix rolled his eyes, shifting and pushing Peter's hand away from him. He didn't want to accidentally teach some young boys that you can like the same sex. Also, he didn't want any of them to notice Peter's body, hair, eyes, and voice. All that was his.

Peter never gave up on what he wanted and right now he desperately wanted Felix. The boys would surely be busy with Wendy, and Felix wasn't going to be doing anything for awhile. So why not do him for an hour or two. The thought made Peter want him more.

"Come on, Felix." Peter leaned in again as Felix craned his neck away from him, trying not to get seduced by Peter's gaze and wanton voice. However, his control on his emotions was beginning to slip through his fingers, he listened closely to everything around him and Peter. No sounds of the boys and Wendy, the laughter faded a few seconds ago, it was just him and Peter in the compound.

Surprise? He didn't know, but if they had a chance to do something. It might as well be now. He turned and grabbed Peter's hand that was about to retract and pulled him closer, their mouths smashing together without hesitation. His other hand reached down at Peter's waist and pulled him more against him, Peter smiled in the kiss like usual and carefully moved into Felix's lap.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

They both panted, looking into each others eyes before pressing their mouths harder together. Peter let Felix inside his mouth, finding teeth and tongue clashing. Peter shivered at the touch of Felix's cold hand that moved underneath Peter's tunic, smoothing his fingers on his spine before moving down to settle on his hip.

Felix on the other hand could feel Peter's roaming hands along his neck and move to tangle in his wild blond hair. He growled in the kiss as Peter pulled hard on the strands. Peter smirked, but that soon faded when he found himself lying on the ground, a groan escaped him, he glared up and was about to protest only to find Felix ripping off his cloak and crawling over Peter's slim body.

"Shut up, I wasn't about to deny myself of having you all to myself." A smirk reached his lips, finding Peter's annoyed glare amusing.

Then a gasp made both boys stop mid kiss. They looked behind them, Wendy stood at the entrance of the compound, hand over her mouth, eyes wide, a few boys stood next to her, looking to see what was so shocking. Felix and Peter both sighed from where they were, Felix looked down at Peter who was pouting at the loss of time with each other.

He leaned down and pecked Peter's lips before standing back up, as he was helping Peter to his feet. They could both hear the Lost Boys whispering to Wendy.

"Don't worry, Wendy, they don't know, but they do this all the time. We're not as stupid as they think." Two boys chuckled when they caught Peter and Felix's confused glances.

"Yeah," One of the smaller boys yelled, "They stand too close and they look at each other too long. Like they're scared one of them are about to die."

"Not like that's possible on Neverland," Andy, the boy that was supposed to be watching Wendy muttered under his breath.

Wendy nodded, her hands dropped to her sides. She was no longer shocked by the intimate position she found Peter and Felix in, mostly from the way they were now. Both standing too close, glaring at them, she figured they were mad at the Lost Boys for their bad timing.

Wendy cleared her throat. "If you want more time alone, the boys can take me out for a few hours." She smiled, turning to the boys without looking back at Peter and Felix. "Now, where shall we go."

Peter didn't know what to say or do. Wendy, a girl who seemed stunned by what she saw instantly changed her demeanor, it was off putting, but at the same time, he was grateful.

"Don't let her touch the Dream Shade," He called out to the boys as they left, a few heard him and went after Wendy and the others.

Silence besides the burning flicker of the fire was left, Peter looked back up at Felix who smiled down at him. Both leaning into each other.

"Now, where were we."

**.**

**.**

_fin._

* * *

><p><em>an: I wanted to write more Felix and Peter slash fic. They're both adorable. :D I also wanted to include Wendy. _

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
